Glasses serve an important function. They help to correct a user's vision or protect from radiation, such as sunlight, that might damage the user's eyes. However, many users select glasses based on looks rather than on functionality. That is, the user selects from a multitude of frames (often in the hundreds) and then functional lenses are crafted to match the user's needs (e.g., prescription) and fit into the frame for the user.
Nevertheless, the glasses cannot be customized by the user once they have been created. This reasons for this are twofold: 1) glasses are expensive, therefore most users have only a single pair of glasses or a few pairs; and 2) everything is a single piece so the user either selects the whole pair or rejects the whole pair. Therefore, most users either wear the only pair available or choose the pair that is most compatible with their other fashion choices.
Further, glasses include a number of different temple styles and function. Users are likewise forced to choose the option that most closely resembles their desired function from the limited number of glasses that the user owns.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for glasses which allow a user to customize the temple of glasses as desired. Further, there is a need for the temples to be changeable, even after selection of the glasses.